


HUMMINGBIRD WEEK 2019

by Linx_R



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Slight mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linx_R/pseuds/Linx_R
Summary: These are the three short stories I wrote for this shipping week....





	1. Day 1

**Day 1: mission**

 

Gorgon Island. Named after a fabled Grimm that was supposedly slayed by one of the Kings of Vale during an exploration voyage. Not many people live on it but it's an important area for Vacuoan fishermen and diving lovers since it's a relatively safe place to engage in such activity.

Or at least it used to be safe until two weeks ago.

 

Reports of an aquatic Grimm attacking fishermen and swimmers in the area began flooding the Huntsman mission boards in all Sanus but not many were feeling up to deal with a sea Grimm at the moment which led to a couple to prolong their return back to home and deal with this menace.

 

"And how many hours have we been in this boat again?" A disgruntled man asked his partner who unlike him, seemed very content with waiting for their target while happily waiting if some fish would bite and decide if she would eat them or keep some as a trophy of  sorts.

 

"It's not that bad and you know we couldn't just let this plea go unheard. The live sustenance of many fishermen is at stake because of this threat!" Summer argued.

 

"No need to tell me twice Sum" Qrow grumbled. "It's just that I feel bad for not coming back on the time we promised...I was supposed to spend the weekend with our daughter building some shoddy model for her class' show and tell. Man, that pout is going to be the end of me"

 

"*Giggle* don't be so dramatic you bird dad. We will see her soon but I understand, I miss spending time with her. Besides, after this, we're definitely taking a break" the silver eyed woman assured her husband who relaxed a bit.

 

And for a few minutes, silence reigned until Summer broke it once again.

 

"Did you know that there's a legend about a giant fish around these parts? Like the ones on that Mistral program on wildlife channel"

 

"Suuure, the same "monsters" that always look like big blurs on photos and/or videos...Besides, we already deal with enough monsters as it-"

 

His rod began to being pulled by something big considering the strain on said fishing rod that would've sunk in the sea if he didn't catch it.

 

This fish was really giving them hell and Summer stepped in by grabbing her husband and helping him pull with every ounce of strength they could summon but they prevailed, and by that it meant, they pulled so hard that the humongous fish flew in the air and the recoil basically threw them out of the boat.

 

It was good that happened or they might not have noticed the big shark like Grimm jumping straight to their location though it barely avoiding both them and the boat. It was time to work unless they wanted to become Grimm food.

Giving they were still near the boat, it didn't take time to claim back and take their weapons to face their target, which was circling back briskly towards them.

 

The Carcharodon in question was big but not big enough as it could given the records of this aquatic Grimm so dealing with it ended up being easier than expected because of its size, the fact that they noticed it on time and with the help of "magical eyes".

 

“Mission accomplished!!!” they both shouted. The Branwen huntsman shouting louder because not only meant he could go home fast, he also gets to keep his trophy!

 

Speaking of said trophy….

 

\------------------

“Mommy! Daddy! I won a golden star thanks to daddy´s big fishie!” Ruby exclaimed running happily into her mother’s arms. After scouting the area in search of an lingering Grimm and eliminating those that they found, they went back to land where the owner of the boat tried to buy the fish but Qrow refused since at that moment, it occurred to him that the fish could be useful for their daughter’s “show and tell” presentation. Graciously, the man offered to arrange for a taxidermist to take care of it.

 

It was a total hit in the classroom! Qrow always strived to be worthy of his “best dad in the world” mug; after all, her daughter’s smile and the rewards Summer would give him made it all worth it.

 


	2. Day 2

**Day 2: obsession**

 

The Mothman. Considered a cryptid by some, an specter or a hoax by others and currently, the one subject Qrow Branwen was seriously fixated with at the moment.

 

To the high schooler, it felt like a kin of sorts as he was quite a jinxed lad and it has been like ever since he had memory, after all, his parents never let him forget that, never wasted and opportunity to remind him of the misfortunes he supposedly brought upon them for just existing.

And other children and later teenage peers started to share that sentiment since Qrow was the one who fell, got hurt the most, the one whose things would broke a tad easily or if they went missing would be pointed as the responsible. That along with the other’s parents perception of him, his family and their dire socioeconomic status hadn’t done any wonders in the guy’s self esteem or trust in others.

 

This didn’t change much even when he and his twin were taken by a foster family as regardless of having his own room, nice clothes and the chance to continue his education, he couldn’t help but feel wary so he put this wall between him and everyone else.

 

There was one person who could pass through that metaphorical wall and her name was Summer Rose. A girl living next door and that attended the same high school the Branwen twins got enrolled into. She was one of the few people that could hold a conversation for a considerable period of time with a little more than monosyllabic replies.

It was an open secret between the class that Qrow Branwen had a huge crush on Summer but they thought the silver eyed girl could do much better and he shared that sentiment, being content enough with her company while ignorant of the fact that Summer liked him back.

 

And what does this have to do with the Mothman?

 

Well, ever since career day happened, Qrow didn’t fulfill his assignments and this lead to a reunion with a school counselor that didn’t go well and led to him having a tense conversation with his foster parent Ozpin. At the end of school day on a Friday, the corvid named teenager decided to get away from everything and searching for the Mothman was the perfect excuse.

But he didn’t consider the possibility of Summer tailing and actually catching him; it wasn’t even a factor in the equation that was his plans but since they were far from the road, he couldn't just drop her somewhere safe so he had no choice but to let her tag along. The least he could do is guarantee her safety.

 

Once the night came and they decided to settle and camp, Summer started prodding once more about last days events which then lead to a heated discussion about insecurities, not knowing what to do with one’s life and finally, unrequited feelings that were not unrequited at all.

 

“Summer, I’m serious. I don’t need your pity so please cut it-”

 

His little rant and first kiss were stopped and stolen respectively by the silver eyed girl and the message seemed to finally sink in because he started to kiss back, forgetting about his surroundings and quest.

 

All while an insectoid/humanoid like figure watched from afar and lurking in the shadows.

 


	3. Days 3 and 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days prompts combined in one story

**Days 3 and 4: soft and murmur**

 

Getting your own place with your significant other is a big step in a person’s life, specially when your profession is one of the most dangerous in the world of Remnant. It just made you appreciate the little things of life even more if you were aware enough.

After finally picking a homely cottage near their two teammates, it was time to pick a mattress and they were really having a hard time picking the right one.

 

“I thought we could do this on the blink of an eye but after Beacon, I don’t think I can go back to a cheap,hard mattress” Qrow said.

 

“The last two were quite stiff for orthopedic mattresses though the seller said they’re supposedly good for the back, the others were ridiculously soft so I don’t think they would be a good choice either” Summer replied.

 

“Are you sure we can’t buy that water bed?” The black haired huntsman pleaded.

 

“I would rather not take any chances” the silver eyed warrior said emphatically.

 

A few minutes later, they were standing before their last mattress for the day when Qrow decided to throw a little quip:

 

“Did those three Ursai went through all this bother to get their damn beds?”

 

“All I know is that I hope that Yang and/or our future child goes around sneaking into a bear’s den”

 

Finishing that statement, Summer touched the mattress before her and that’s when she knew she had found the right one and invited Qrow to touch it, prompting him to agree.

And the purchase was completed with extra help included, the lovebirds were left alone with their new bed.

 

“You know, I have a great idea about how we could “christen” our new bed” Summer whispered to his boyfriend who didn’t need to be told twice to even agree.

  
  



End file.
